A Cloudy Night: Rewritten
by Tian Kong Shang De Cai SeHippo
Summary: Hideko is never one to dabble in stuff too 'energy consuming'. "Nononono, I don't want to do that." "Why?" "Too energy consuming. *Yawn* I wanna take a nap here." Hideko is the second of the sasagawa siblings, and believe me, it's not easy to be one. "Hideko-san! Can you tell me what does Kyoko-sama like?" "No. too energy consuming. You creeper, stop stalking my sister."
1. Energy Consuming Intro

Hideko was a really, really lazy girl. That was what others thought of her. Ever since she stood up, and recognized this world's problems, she had been 'energy conservative'.

And when was it that she recognized it? When she fell into a coma for a year, and because of that, she had to stay back a year, even though she knew that her mental capability was good, maybe even better than those of a second grader when she was six.

* * *

"Nii-chan? I know I can't stop you from doing your extreme training, but can I talk to you?" Hideko asked a little tentatively, a very OOC act.

"YES? EXTREME SIS?"

"First. I know you're boxing. Hide that from Kyoko. I already know about it. Secondly, you promised me and Kyoko that you won't get hurt again from fighting right? I don't care about that promise. As long as you hide that from Kyo-chan, that's fine." Hideko yawned after she listed these things, and Ryohei nodded.

Just as one of Hideko's classmate came and asked her.

"Do I have to do it?" Hideko sighed.

"I knew I should never have taken up the offer to be a monitor." Hideko grumbled but complied and went away.

Ryohei snapped out from his daze and grinned.

"Now that's my extreme sister!"

* * *

~Timeskip~

"I'm Sasagawa Hideko. Hi." Hideko waved lazily at her classmates.

"Well, what do you have to say? You came when it is 12! You know that's midday?!" Nezu shouted at Hideko, "That's even later than Dame-Tsuna!"

"What can you say about it? Nezu-sensei, not only is your teaching methods ineffective, when you were a youth, you've had a bad record of tardiness. You're my teacher and I learnt it from you. For a summary, you are not in the place of reprimanding me. I have one more thing though, don't pick on Sawada. I know of your reaaall recordss!" Hideko contemplated whether to add a singsong tone to it, and decided against it. After all, it's too energy consuming.

Hideko yawned once more and settled at a corner of the classroom, and quietly snoozed throughout the whole lesson where a befuddled Nezu-sensei tried to teach a hyper class.


	2. Troublesome meetings

Well, it was the time where clubs started to recruit members, and having avoided disciplinary prefects trying to chew her off for not joining any for the past three weeks, she decided to join once she had evaded a particularly vicious Hibari.

And what was the first club she joined? Drama and debate club.

I know right, so unexpected.

But who cares? Ok,ok, no more author comments, *sniff* on with the story.

And somehow, she managed to become the vice-president of the club.

"Hideko-san! We're going to hold a meeting with the other clubs in a day's time! Can you go? The president is away on medical leave!" A frantic member shouted, and Hideko nodded tiredly.

"As long as it is not too troublesome."

* * *

"We need the reception room!"

"We need to plant trees!"

Various other club representatives started to shout, and Hideko just yawned.

After all, she knew what was going to happen.

A minute later, she opened her eyes just in time to catch a tonfa.

"Herbivore. Stop sleeping."

Hideko closed an eye, and said.

"We want the room with the stage. And I want you to give the boxing club the biggest room."

Hibari narrowed hiseyes.

"And why should I do that?" He hissed.

He probably hates Ryohei for being too extreme.

Hideko straightened up, and rubbed her eyes with a sigh.

Time to do some debating.

"You know Ryohei? He's my brother. He's very extreme. Extremely extreme if I might say. You need to give him the biggest room, to give him space for boxing. I can predict three outcomes. One, he yells at you to give him it. Two, he yells at other people. Three, he just takes the remaining rooms. It causes unavoidable trouble to you." Hideko took a breath.

"Our club needs the room with a stage. Or I'll pull a Ryohei. If not, I'll go blackmail you. After all, I'm extremely extreme." Hideko flashed a small smile as she pulled out a couple of pictures and his armband which she so conveniently stole.

"I have more armbands." Hibari smirked as he leaned forward to grab those pictures out of Hideko's hands and shredded it.

Hideko shrugged and replied.

"I've got ten more copies and a couple other photos. And I stole all of your armbands while you were asleep on the roof."

Hibari's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Fine, herbivore." He grudgingly accepted.

Hideko slumped onto the table, muttering about how meetings were so troublesome and energy consuming and how she wanted to go to sleep.

Then she promptly fell asleep.

Hibari's eye twitched as he left the room.

Damn. That's one annoying herbivore.


	3. Tiring Sawada

Hideko stretched.

It had been a good 20 minutes after class was dismissed, and she planned to go home.

Walking slowly, she knew her brother wouldn't be back until after 6, he was busy with co-circular activities.

She smiled, a tiny change from her usually blank face as she reached her house.

"Tadaima."

Hideko knew she loved her parents, more than what usual kids do.

Her mother, with long locks of silver greeted her. Her mother was awkward, weird, and one of a kid. She had let Hideko and her siblings develop themselves, not interfering with their actions like other mothers did.

"Hi Hideko. There's food on the table."

"Hideko. Watcha wanna do?"

Her Father was also one weird person too. He was funny, goofy, and very likeable.

It was funny too; her siblings liked them a lot too.

Walking into her room, she was greeted by Kyoko, lying on the bed next to hers, flipping through a catalogue of cakes, murmuring to herself.

She smiled at Hideko when she saw her though.

All can be said that Hideko was happy.

Until the bad news started arriving.

Sawada and all of his problems.

First came the boxer perverted hentai thing.

"CONFESS WITH MY DYING WILL!"

Hideko looked at him, confessors were not uncommon to Kyoko; she was her perfect little sister after all.

But Sawada confessed in his boxers.

Hideko frowned mentally,but decided to let it drop, too energy consuming.

Then came the bomber.

The mentally delusive bomber.

Which became Tsuna's puppy.

Hideko sighed.

So troublesome.

Especially after she sighed at Sawada's direction and he started spewing vulgarities at her.

Hideko sighed once more, mentally, and decided to pretend to be sleeping, so consequences would not be made.

And lots more.

Why oh why?


	4. Sigh, Again and Again! Sawada and Reborn

AN: I haven't updated on Thursday, so I'll update now peeps...

Hideko was absolutely mortified when a whole load of fanboys came scrambling to her for advice.

Wait, wait.

This is very confusing no?

Well, this happened before the troublesome bomber came, before any shit happened.

They came, and absolutely wrecked up her neat piles of notes.

What? Even Hideko needed to study once in a while!

Her nicely fried and stacked piles of hash browns that she had brought to school as a snack was also, sadly, trampled up.

And these bastards came and asked what her little sister liked.

Effing creepers.

She leaned back, and decided to give the most ridiculous answer. Cause you see, if she pretended to sleep, they'll try to wake her up. Troublesome. If she gives what her sister likes, they'll bother her home for Kyoko.

Either way, both were extremely energy consuming.

"First. This will be the last time I'll tell you anything." Hideko noticed that the pervert sawada was also trying to listen at the corner.

"The thing my sister like most is... The rafflesia."

Many people scratched their heads , but slowly dispersed as Hideko refused to answer anymore questions and decided to continue reading a research on flowers found in tropical climates.

The Pervert sawada then scooted timidly to her, and started to bow to her.

"HIEEEEE! GOMMEN GOMMEN GOMMEN! I'm so sorry for the incident the other day!" Sawada shrieked as Hideko bared her teeth and magically produced a sharp stick, prodding him none so gently on the chest.

A baby then started jumping around, and Hideko didn't bother following the events that followed after that.

The baby (Maybe he's magical?) Started to talk to her.

"Ciaossu! I'm here, to ask you to let my Dame-student over there to come to your house and visit." He squeaked out.

"No." Hideko flatly refused, "It's not very nice to ask someone something without introducing. And it'll be troublesome. So no."

Reborn was surprised.

After all, how many people ,mostly girls, could resist his cute charm.

But this girl did.

So he grit his teeth, and said in the cutest voice he could muster.

"My name is Reborn."

Hideko looked faintly amused, but again and again, she refused.

Reborn was contemplating murder by then.

Hideko sighed once more, and gave a suggestion.

"Why don't we go over? And stop bothering me, or I'll go call Hibari-sempai."

That did the trick.


End file.
